dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TRGF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "Dullahan" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarknessRising (talk) 22:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Return I have returned people (not that anyone missed me anyway) anyway I'm back now and will probably start contributing again. I would say if anyone has any questions then to ask me..... but I've not caught up on the new chapters yet TRGF (talk) 18:27, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Translation Do you know where Kii and Liliths stats pages are in english?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 09:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I know what they say. U got the translation of the write. The page itself isn't yet. If you want, I can send you the translation. Umm sure.. random nameless stranger. you forgot to but the signature TRGF (talk) 16:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it is smokeyandthebandit talking here^^;Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 16:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) its alright, i figured it out. it said that you edited my pageTRGF (talk) 16:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Well, what do you think then with send you the translations?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 17:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure. But how will you send, will you post it here or somethingTRGF (talk) 17:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) If you want I can post it here or I can post it under the girls character page.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 17:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't really mind post it where you wantTRGF (talk) 18:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. If you look at the comment sections of Kii and Lilith you will see the translation. Do you see them?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 19:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I've seen them, thanksTRGF (talk) 20:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) So, what now?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 21:21, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess I could add it to the pictures then post them.TRGF (talk) 21:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. Could you holler when you got it up?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 22:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, it could take a while because I'm hardly ever on my computer, I'm even using a kindle nowTRGF (talk) 22:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, do you need anything else?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 02:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No I don't think so, how ever I did ask on the kii page about what goes where in the translation textTRGF (talk) 07:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) For some rason it won't let me reply on thereSmokeyandthebandit (talk) 14:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That seems strange. Anyway, you could always tell me here, or contact me some other way. You never know, I might need your approval(or help) to see if I got it correct. TRGF (talk) 14:04, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to email you where they go?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure TRGF (talk) 19:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, what is your email adress?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 19:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Got it, deleted it, sent it, did you get it?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 20:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I did. Thanks, I fought it would have been something like that, I just wanted to be sure. Also, how did you find out what it ment. Can you read it or somethingTRGF (talk) 20:27, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No I don't know what you mean by that.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) When you said you knew what the pages said. How did you know. Is what I meanTRGF (talk) 21:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I saw it on another site.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 21:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, fair enough.TRGF (talk) 21:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Smokeyandthebandit, could you send an email about lilliths page too pleaseTRGF (talk) 19:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure.....done and sent. Did you get it?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 19:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah thanks. I might do it tomorrowTRGF (talk) 19:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Cant wait to see them.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 20:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I never got around to it todayTRGF (talk) 21:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, you'll get to it when you get to it.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 21:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) It will be soon... I thinkTRGF (talk) 21:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Eh, what's up doc? How are they coming?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 04:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) they are not coming along at all yet, I've not been busy, I just haven't gotten around to itTRGF (talk) 08:50, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Wh-wh-what?!?Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 09:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I hardly ever go on my laptop, I'm usually just playing games. I only use my laptop to watch anime 90% of the time. But when I do go on it I will do itTRGF (talk) 17:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I should try and making it.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 21:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) No ill do it, it wouldn't take me long anyway. I could do them within an hour TRGF (talk) 22:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) will there be a anime of monster musume?Zomboah (talk) 18:14, March 17, 2015 (UTC)zomboah